Sugar Sweet
by APerfectGrace
Summary: Castiel may be several thousand years old, but that doesn't mean that he's up to date with all the current lingo that humanity is sprouting these days. Destiel.


Dean was an odd human being.

Castiel, having come from a celestial origin, supposed that human beings in general were confusing, but he found Dean Winchester to be even more puzzling than the rest of Earth's population.

There were things Dean said or did that bewildered Castiel, not only because he had trouble understanding the threads of human society and interaction, but also because, based on his limited knowledge of humanity, Dean did things that other people did not.

For example, Dean slept with a gun under his pillow.

Other people did not.

Well, apart from Sam, but Castiel supposed it was due to the rather high risks involved with their line of employment.

There were other things, as well.

Most people lived on a balanced diet of meat, fish, vegetables, dairy, and so forth.

Dean lived on microwavable foods and pastries full of artificial flavouring.

Other people drove BMW's and listened to current pop culture music through some odd contraption called an 'iPod'.

Dean drove a car that was forty years old and still listened to cassette tapes made up of what Sam referred to as 'mullet rock'.

Most people resolved their personal problems in healthy ways, with the love and support of their families.

Dean bottled up everything inside, hid things from those close to him and would let his problems burst out of him in unhealthy, angry outbursts, often during the middle of a hunt, which was not only reckless, but annoying, especially when trying to hone in on moving targets.

Having said this, Dean had seemingly mellowed over the years, thanks to the end of the Apocalypse and sending Lucifer back to the depths of Hell.

Oh, and his new-found relationship status too, he supposed.

Dean Winchester was now in a relationship.

With Castiel.

Castiel was now romantically involved with Dean, and had been so for the past two years.

He was unsure of how it all started, and to be frank he was rather surprised that Dean reciprocated his feelings, but it had all worked out for the best. Castiel had finally been able to give himself wholly to Dean without fear of rejection, and Sam had embraced their new connection with an all-knowing smile and a tight embrace.

It made Castiel smile, knowing that they had taken that step into accepting their feelings for one another.

Even if Dean had initiated it by screaming '_It's because I'm in love with you, you freaking ass!'_ during a blazing row.

In the middle of a fight.

With seven vampires.

Before striding over to Castiel and furiously kiss him with blood still cooling on his hands.

Another odd Dean Winchester trait that Castiel was certain other people did not practise.

Castiel did not mind – it was what made Dean…_ Dean_. He was used to his oddball mannerisms; it was part of what Castiel loved about him.

Although, Dean had been saying something very strange lately, and it was confusing Castiel.

Lately, whenever Dean would see him, he would smile, walk up to him, and then say a phrase that Castiel had never heard before: '_Give me some sugar.'_

And then proceed to kiss him.

At first, Castiel shrugged it off as a one-off coincidence, but it had begun to occur consistently, and he could never find the moment to ask Dean about it.

Was it customary to say an odd phrase before showing signs of affection? Did Dean purposefully want to confuse him? Did he want Castiel to physically give him sugar? If so, why? Why was he unable to do it himself? Did he have an affliction that rendered him incapable of retrieving sugar from the kitchen?

Castiel was going to find out, and get to the bottom of this puzzling situation once and for all.

"Dean."

Dean looked up from the book he was currently reading outlining the ancient bloodlines of Mid-Western vampires, to see Castiel standing in front of him.

At the sight of his boyfriend, a pool of warmth stirred in his stomach, and a hazy grin spread on his face. Sam looked up to give a lazy greeting to Castiel, who returned it affectionately.

"I brought you something."

The smile on Dean's face slipped ever so slightly when he saw what Castiel was holding, and his eyebrow raised slowly.

He was extending his arm towards it, gesturing him to take it.

His book completely forgotten, he looked up at Castiel, who shook the item towards Dean once more.

It was a bag of sugar.

"Um, Cas? Why are you offering me a bag of sugar?"

Blue eyes bore into his own. "Because you always ask me for sugar, Dean."

Sam had stopped what he was doing, eyeing the situation with interest. Dean, however, was more confused than ever. "I do what?"

Castiel pulled the bag back into himself, frowning thoughtfully. "I believe I have misinterpreted this custom. Allow me to restart."

He set the sugar onto the table, stepping forward and lowering himself to Dean's face level.

"Um, Cas, are you okay?" Dean knew that Cas was weird, in the best of ways, but right now he was more weird-weird than sexy-weird, and it was worrying him a little.

"Dean." A sultry tone filtered into the edges of Cas's voice, setting a nice low hum in Dean's blood. "Give me some… broccoli."

He knew he shouldn't have done it, because Cas was trying to convey something to him here (although God knew what the hell it actually was), and to his credit, he did try to hold it in, but he couldn't help it.

He started to laugh.

A small guffaw that bubbled and grew into loud, aching peals of laughter.

Even Sam was laughing, and at the sight of Cas's bewildered expression, they began to laugh even harder.

Christ, that was_ not_ what he was expecting him to say.

"I don't understand," Cas said, a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"Neither do we, buddy," Dean gasped between gut-aching rings of laughing. "Wanna enlighten us?"

"Dean, lately you have been acting very odd towards me," he said matter-of-factly. "You ask me to give you some sugar, and then when I do so, you look at me like I've offered you to eat something strange. Granted, that was my fault; I have probably misunderstood you. But, when I correct myself, and apply the correct… phrase, you start laughing at me."

At this, the light bulb went off in Dean's head.

At the realisation of what happened, and Cas's inability to understand, it made him laugh so hard that tears began to stream down his face. Sam was banging the table in mirth as his amusement filled the room.

And all the while, Cas just stood there and watched them, confusion and hurt flickering across his face.

At the look on his face, Dean's mirth died down a little, enough for him to speak, and he pulled himself out of his chair, raising Cas with him.

"Cas, it's a saying," he explained, still chuckling. "'Give me some sugar' isn't a literal command – I don't actually want you to give me sugar. Likewise, you can't replace the word 'sugar' with any word of your choice. It's a common saying amongst humans. It means 'kiss me'."

"Oh," Cas answered, and then: "_Oh_."

Sam laughed at the flustered expression on Cas's face, but Dean leaned into him with an endearing smile.

"I say it to you because I like it when you kiss me, Cas."

Cas gave him a small smile, and the blush creeping under his collar made him look so cute that Dean wanted to cuddle the hell out of him. "I… enjoy your kisses too, Dean. A lot."

"And that's my cue to leave," Sam chuckled, rising out of his chair and heading out of the room, shaking his head in amusement.

Now alone, strong fingers slid into the belt loops of Cas's trousers, and the angel felt himself being pulled towards Dean in a firm, languid motion.

"So…" Dean's voice turned low and heated.

"I'm sorry, I misinterpreted the situation, Dean. I understand now."

"Do you?" he said, biting his lip as his hands crawled up to trace the line of Cas's belt.

"Y-Yes," Cas replied, the air between them electric. Suddenly, he wasn't so discomfited anymore. Suddenly, his mouth was watering and he could feel heat rushing to the areas of his skin where Dean was exploring him. He felt a warmth to his face that had nothing to do with embarrassment. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I would very much like some sugar from you now."

Dean let out a low laugh. "Not broccoli?"

"_Definitely_ not broccoli."


End file.
